


Whispered Promises

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [43]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Humor, M/M, Promises, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It was taking an agonizingly long time and Cedric was ready to rip his hair out of his head.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Whispered Promises

“When I die I want you to make sure Calista gets the family wand. Sofia can have my personal wand. I want to be buried where I can see the stars clearly and…” Cedric barely stopped himself from yelping out loud when Baileywick pinched his side. He glanced over at the steward, pouting at him. “That hurt!” he whispered.

“Behave,” the older man whispered back, facing forward.

“But why is it taking so long?!”

“Cedric…”

The sorcerer sighed, falling silent. He and Baileywick stood beside each other, thankfully to the side of the throne room and partially obscured by others. Today the king helped the common people with any issues they had, listening to each one and coming up with a solution with the help of his wife Miranda. They had already ended several years long land disputes and ensured farm animals went with their proper owners.

“Why can’t they just have the local authorities deal with these people?” Cedric whispered.

“Because they care about the people,” Baileywick reminded him. “Her Highness was one of them.”

“So were you and you’re not nearly as boring.”

“Cedric…” Baileywick warned.

Cedric made a faint growling noise that made a few people glance in their direction. He was rewarded with another little pinch in warning. It would not look good for the Royals if their servants were seen talking during official business. “This is the worst kind of day. I don’t even know why I have to be here. No one has had a problem that could be solved with my magic.”

Baileywick looked at Cedric from the corner of his eye, keeping his head facing forward. He raised a slender eyebrow as an idea came to him. “Cedric?”

“What?” Cedric asked, ready for another scolding from the older man.

“If you behave then I shall take you to that bakery you like so much and buy whatever you want,” he offered. “Whatever you want and how much of it you want,” he added.

Cedric’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the offer. He had to restrain himself from wiggling in excitement. Nobody had heard or seen them yet and they wanted to keep it that way. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Baileywick whispered. He slowly lowered one of his hands, offering his pinkie. He smiled when Cedric repeated the gesture and they locked pinkies together to seal the promise between them.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon and Cedric found that it didn’t feel so long with him touching Baileywick.


End file.
